Está no Sangue
by Lady Athena-chan
Summary: Something just happened with Zechs and Relena, and their actions can affect straight in both lives! Check it! Contains yaoi. R/R Please!!!
1. Default Chapter

Está no sangue  
  
Prólogo  
  
Obsessão? Não, absolutamente! Não em suas concepções... aquilo era amor, verdadeiro, profundo, sem limites... e era aí que morava o perigo.  
  
Em sua história, tudo era um exagero. Tudo sempre extremos: ou oito ou oitenta. Os fatos não me deixam mentir. Desde os tempos em que a guerra entre a Terra e suas colônias começou, começaram também a surgir acontecimentos que confirmam que, na vida dos dois herdeiros Peacecraft as coisas não costumavam ser normais.  
  
Relena Peacecraft, até o ano 195 AC, Relena Darlian. Teve descobrimentos terríveis naquela época, e além disso, das piores formas possíveis...  
  
Quando seu pai de criação, o Ministro das Relações Exteriores das colônias morreu, em seus braços, revelou à ela sua verdadeira identidade de princesa. Depois, descobriu que, o homem prestes à lutar contra um jovem que acabara de conhecer era seu irmão: Zechs Merquise, cujo verdadeiro nome é Milliardo Peacecraft. E o outro piloto, por incrível obra do destino, era seu primeiro grande amor, chamado Heero Yuy.  
  
As coisas com Zechs foram menos duras. Mas ele mesmo assim sofrera com o modo de vida que sempre teve. Tudo bem que ele teve a chance de mudar o rumo das coisas, família real e conduzisse a paz, não a guerra. Porém, nada é tão simples. Ele teve motivos... e até hoje sofre com as consequências de sua antiga decisão.  
  
Duas pessoas, que têm muito mais em comum do que apenas uma herança genética. Coincidência ou não, os dois atualmente sofrem da mesma dor, da mesma maneira, só que não sabem. Cada qual esconde tais sentimentos a sete chaves, mas, não fazem idéia de que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, cada mínima atitude ou decisão que tomarem, interfirá e muito na vida do outro.  
  
Tudo o que passaram até hoe, juntos ou não, não fará a menor diferença. Só o que importará serão suas ações futuras. Pensar duas, três, quatro, cinco vezes antes de fazer ou falar algo.  
  
Todo o cuidado não é o bastante, quando se corre o risco de machucarmos o coração de quem amamos. Mas o pior de tudo, é escolher entre a pessoa e você mesmo. Pois diante de um assunto tão delicado, às vezes não pensamos nos outros. É um sentimento que nos tapa os olhos, nos arranca o caráter e a virtude, e pode inclusive cortar os laços de sangue existentes entre dois irmãos.  
  
Obsessão? Não, absolutamente!  
  
Veremos... 


	2. Os Primeiros Erros

Capítulo 1- Os primeiros erros  
  
Instituto St. Gabriel.  
  
Na sala de aula onde estudava Relena, havia um murmúrio incomum. Seu assento estava vazio, e seu material organizado sobre a carteira. Ela não voltara do intervalo como seua companheiros de classe. Devido ao seu comportamento, foi levada por uma amiga à sala da diretoria, onde se encontrava neste momento.  
  
Antes de chegar à sua sala, a diretora do Instituto já percebera o porquê de uma menina tão educada estar à sua espera. Claro que ela não havia feito nada de errado.  
  
Entrou silenciosamente e constatou: ela estava chorando. Muito estranho... devia estar com muitos problemas, ou no mínimo devia ter acontecido algo muito ruim. Uma garota de atitudes tão moderadas... Vê-la debruçada sobre sua mesa, tão compenetrada em seu pranto que parecia nem ter notado sua chegada, mobilizou-a. Sentiu pena.  
  
Ao passar por ela, afagou seus cabelos delicadamente, cheia de pesar. Ela não se mexeu. Deu a volta na grande mesa e sentou-se em sua confortabilíssima poltrona móvel. Esperou algum manifesto.  
  
De cabeça baixa, Relena limpou o rosto. Respirou fundo e tentou se acalmar rapidamente. Estava com vergonha de admitir seu choro, por alguma razão desconhecida. Orgulho, talvez.  
  
A diretora se aproximou mais da mesa, arrastando a poltrona. Levou a mão até o queixo da jovem, que resistiu um pouco, mas ergueu a cabeça.  
  
___ O que aconteceu, Relena? Você não deve estar assim por nada._ perguntou ela suavemente, com um sorriso tranqüilo e muita compreensão no olhar. Percebeu a hesitação da garota, e o medo em seus olhos. Como esperado, ela não respondeu.  
  
___ Não tenha medo de me contar. Você sabe que estou aqui para ajudá-la.  
  
Ela baixou mais uma vez sua cabeça, porém levantando-a logo em seguida.  
  
___ Não é nada para se preocupar, senhora. Eu só não me sinto muito bem, só isso._ sua voz saiu menos trêmula do que previu.  
  
___ Você não quer que eu acredite nisso, quer?  
  
Olhou para baixo novamente.  
  
___ Tudo bem, isso não é uma bronca. Mas olhe-se no espelho._ indicou um pequeno espelho na mesa. A menina o olhou, e viu sua imagem nele, inexpresssiva._ Seus olhos estão vermelhos como se tivesse usado colírio de pimenta. Você está chorando há tantas horas que seria possível encher de novo a piscina do colégio. Algo aconteceu.  
  
___ Me desculpe, algo aconteceu sim, mas eu não quero falar sobre isso.  
  
A diretora suspirou diante da atitude de Relena.  
  
___ Se você não quer me contar, então infelizmente eu não poderei ajudar em nada. Vou ligar para sua casa e pedir que venham te buscar...  
  
___ ... não!_ Relena exclamou em pânico.  
  
A diretora paralizou a mão que pretendia pegar o fone do aparelho. Assustou- se com o grito.  
  
A garota corou e arrependeu-se na hora de ter falado tão alto à diretora.  
  
___ Me desculpe! Me desculpe, senhora Diretora! Eu só não quero ir para casa, por favor!_ seus olhos encheram de lágrimas, e ela estava desesperada.  
  
Ainda perplexa, a mulher apoiou-se novamente na mesa.  
  
___ Olha, eu não posso te deixar neste estado aqui no colégio.  
  
___ Tudo bem, eu vou ficar melhor, prometo. Mas não quero voltar para casa assim._ disse ela, refazendo-se e engolindo o choro que teimava em voltar.  
  
A diretora pensou.  
  
___ Você tem certeza?  
  
___ Tenho sim, senhora.  
  
___ Então tudo bem._ ela se levantou, mas continuou no mesmo lugar._ Volte para sua sala. Mas se voltar à chorar, não pensarei duas vezes antes de ligar para sua casa.  
  
___ Isso não vai acontecer, senhora. Muito obrigado.  
  
A mulher abriu um sorriso franco para a garota que a olhava ainda com medo, e que depois se levantou e saiu.  
  
Foi difícil, mas ela agüentou as aulas que ainda restavam sem cair em lágrimas novamente. Agüentou todos os olhares curiosos à sua volta. Agüentou as perguntas de suas amigas. E por que agüentou tudo isso? Não sabia se por ela, ou por ele... ou se por sua razão, ou coração. Por seu desejo ou sua consciência? Ou por todas as anteriores? Descrever agora seu estado psicológico seria humanamente impossível. Porém, em toda essa confusão de pensamentos e sentimentos, uma coisa era sobressalente, e lhe vinha a mente a todo o momento. A única coisa que existia tanto em seu coração como em sua razão. Um desejo acima de todos: VINGANÇA!  
  
  
  
*************  
  
"Que deprimente! Que asqueroso! Que terrível!"  
  
Zechs estava deitado em sua cama, em seu quarto, trancado, com ordens expressas de NÃO ser incomodado, com as janelas e cortinas todas fechadas e apenas a luz do abajour acesa.  
  
"Você é um fiasco, Zechs Merquise!"  
  
Estava também com as mãos no rosto, apertando-o e com isso fazendo pressão no travesseiro.  
  
"Se eu fosse outra pessoa, te bateria tanto...!"  
  
E por fim, estava indignado. Muito indignado! Por anos ele quis tanto, e agora que tem na mão, não consegue aproveitar! Parecia brincadeira, e de péssimo gosto!  
  
"O descanso que você tanto quis, seu idiota! E o que você faz?! Hein?!! Não descansa!!"  
  
O loiro deu um forte soca na cama com ambas as mãos, cada qual em seu respectivo lado.  
  
Sim, férias. Férias?... não, férias é uma palavra infantil demais para o todo-poderoso primeiro comandante de OZ. A expressão correta seria "Fechado para balanço". Ele mesmo se deu ao luxo de descansar. Iria fazer uma semana. E, por dois meses, não faria nada, absolutamente nada, ligado a qualquer coisa que o fizesse pensar em guerra, MS, colônia, Aliança, Gundams, aqueles cinco garotos chatos, Duo... Duo?!?  
  
"PÁRA DE PENSAR NELE!!!!"  
  
Zechs parecia uma criança mimada se debatendo na cama, apertando os olhos como se aquilo fosse espantar os pensamentos indesejados de sua cabeça. Indesejados e teimosos. Muito teimosos. E isso o irritava profundamente. Afinal, sua intenção ao "se dar" folga foi justamente para se ver livre desse assunto. Enganou-se redondamente pois, achando que o tal assunto ficaria para trás junto com o trabalho. Ele não sabia que era tão forte assim. Não conseguiu fugir do problema.  
  
Velho problema. Já tinha quase um mês e meio de idade. E até agora sem solução. O pioro de tudo foi que Zechs deixou ser enganado por ele. Por ele? Não, por ele mesmo! Ele se enganou! Mentiu pra si mesmo, e aí sim; aí sim nascera o problema de um mês e meio.  
  
Claro que não foi à toa que ele se enganou. Algo o forçou a isso, e podiam ser duas coisas: esperança e... e... não, não dá. Definitivamente não dá pra admitir. Sua razão simplesmente bloqueou todo e qualquer pensamento sobre esta palavra. Mas, consado de se iludir, seu coração não negava. Podiam ser duas coisas: esperança e... e... amor...  
  
Zechs já amaldiçoara de todas as formas aquele dia. No entanto, nunca esquecera de cada detalhe, cada hora, cada minuto e segundo que marcariam pra sempre sua vida. Nem ao menos entendeu, até hoje, como pôde tamanha coincidência acontecer. Foi incrível, mas ele já se perguntava se não teria sido melhor se nada daquilo tivesse acontecido. Talvez sim, talvez não, claro. O problema era o problema. Se o problema não existisse, tudo estaria maravilhoso, e talvez nem de folga ele precisasse estar! Mas com esse problema, era melhor mesmo que ele não tivesse vivido aquele dia magnífico. Tudo se ele não tivesse dado á ele mesmo falsas esperanças.  
  
"É claro que ele nunca te amou! Você sempre soube disso, estúpido! Sempre! E olha só o estado em que você se encontra agora... Olha!"  
  
As primeiras lágrimas começaram a cair-lhe dos olhos.  
  
"Agora não se torture, nem se arrependa! A culpa foi sua!"  
  
E foi. Duo nunca o amou. Duo ama Heero. Heero... Heero... Heero...  
  
"... Heero... Heero, Heero! Você vai ter o que merece, Heero!!!!" 


	3. As lembranças que levaram aos erros

Capítulo 2- As lembranças que levaram aos erros  
  
  
  
Uma batida na porta.  
  
___ Relena...? Está dormindo meu bem?  
  
A garota estava deitada em sua cama, mas não estava dormindo. Também não estava com vontade de levantar-se para abrir a porta, mas não teve coragem de ignorar seu irmão.  
  
___ Espere um pouco..._ ela se levantou, acendeu o abajour e foi até a porta abrí-la, acendendo agora a luz do quarto.  
  
Zechs estava com uma roupa descontraída, apenas um moleton cinza e uma blusa branca de algodão, calçando apenas um chinelo tipo Raider. A garota estava de camisola cor-de-rosa e pantufas da mesma cor, porém, não se habituara ainda a vê-lo assim, simples...  
  
Ele sorriu, acariciando o rosto de sua irmã.  
  
___ Tudo bem com você? Quase não te vi hoje.  
  
Relena sorriu também, porém não tão vivamente.  
  
___ Tudo bem comigo, Milliardo. Por que? Não parece?  
  
___ Não. Você não costuma dormir tão cedo.  
  
___ Eu nem estava dormindo. Só descansando.  
  
___ Ah..._ ele sorriu novamente, dando um leve apertão em sua bochecha. Ela sorriu, fechando os olhos , abrindo-os em seguida._ Se precisar de alguma coisa, mande me chamr, tá?  
  
___ Tá..._ ela pôs a mão sobre a de Zechs, e ele segurou-a e deu um beijo nas costas da mão da menina.  
  
___ Boa noite, meu anjo.  
  
___ Boa noite, Milliardo, durma com Deus.  
  
___ Você também.  
  
Zechs saiu. Relena fechou e trancou sua porta novamente. Voltou para cama mas não se deitou. Apenas sentou-se na beirada da mesma. De alguma forma, a presença de seu irmão a deixara mais terna. Ela adorava seu irmão. Demais, talvez não gostasse de mais ninguém como gostava de seu irmão. E sentia que a recíproca era verdadeira, e isso a deixava feliz. Contudo, sentia uma certa barreira entre eles. Não tinham a intimidade que gostaria, mas ainda assim sentia toda a segurança que ele lhe passava.  
  
Estava tão triste... queria imensamente poder chorar no ombro de alguém. Zechs... mas coragem lhe faltava. Por isso mesmo impediu a diretora do Instituto de ligar para sua casa. Se ele a visse assim não teria como negar, ou não conseguiria. E ele ficaria furioso. Não pensaria duas vezes antes de agir em prol de sua irmã protegida, e só Deus sabe o que poderia acontecer.  
  
A vingança? Claro que haveria vingança, mas não dessa forma. Primeiro que quem faria a vingança seria ela, ninguém mais. Segundo que Zechs atingiria a pessoa errada, e não era isso que inha de acontecer. E se acontecesse acabaria de vez com sua vida.  
  
Relena pôs os pés na cama e se cobriu até o colo, ainda sentada e encostada na cabiceira. Começou a brincar com o lençol.  
  
Aquilo que tinha visto jamais lhe sairia da memória. Nunca ficara tão horrorizada como quando presenciou aquela cena... tão chocada que o choro só lhe veio quase uma hora depois, quando sua mente conseguiu assimilar todos os pensamentos que se atropelavam diante da visão. Por isso chorara tanto no colégio.  
  
(mini flashback) "Como todos os dias que chegava no Instituto, foi cumprimentada por algumas amigas, que a acompanharam na longa distância até sua sala de aula.  
  
Segunda-feira. Ela estava feliz, e acima de tudo ansiosa. Não vira seu amor durante todo o fim-de-semana. A saudade já lhe corroía o coração. Um dia bastava para lhe encher de angústia, quanto mais dois! Mas agora iria revê- lo... ou... bom, seu material estava ali, como sempre, na última carteira da última fileira da esquerda para direita, perto da enorme janela de vitraux. E do lado, a carteira de Duo, com seu respectivo material. Eles estavam no colégio, mas aonde? Olhou para o relógio, e faltavam pouco mais de cinco minutos para o sinal da primeira aula. Ela saiu apressada da sala. O pior é que não sabia onde procurá-lo naquele tamanho lugar. Três andares... e agora...  
  
Correndo contra o relógio, Relena começou a procurar. No terceiro andar, nada. Desceu ligeiramente as escadas. Nada no segundo andar também. Primeiro andar, quase não deu pra procurar, havia muita gente e faltavam dois minutos. Voou para o térreo. Um minuto. Nem olhou direito, achou melhor voltar para a sala. Subiu rapidamente para o primeiro andar, quase correndo passou pelas salas.  
  
___ Duo...  
  
A garota parou. 'Eu ouvi alguma coisa...'  
  
O sinal soou bem alto. Já não havia mais ninguém fora das classes naquele andar, e provavelmente em nenhum outro. Fez menção de correr mas não conseguiu. 'Eu ouvi algo sim.' Continuou parada.  
  
___ Duo, pare... o, o sinal... Duo!  
  
Ela reconheceu a voz de Heero. 'Mas...' Franziu as sombrancelhas, virou-se e tentou ouvir mais algo.  
  
___ Duo, você não ouviu o sinal!?  
  
Relena sabia de onde vinha a voz dele. Havia uma sala de aula à sua frente, com a porta quase fechada. Por algum motivo sentiu medo. Muito medo de se aproximar. Mas se ela não descobrisse agora, não descobriria nunca mais o que Heero fazia ali, e além disso precisava subir. Só que ela não imaginava o que iria encontrar.  
  
Ainda hesitante ela se aproximou. A fresta da porta estava na direção contrária à sua, não dava pra ver nada ainda. Até que ela chegou no batente da porta. E olhou, discretamente.  
  
___ Duo, pára!_ Heero empurrou o outro garoto 'grudado' nele.  
  
___ Ah, é assim que você me trata?!_ Duo indaga num tom melodramático assim como sua expressão, virando-se de costas, fazendo birra, mas sorrindo cinicamente sem ele ver, apenas esperando sua reação, que logo veio.  
  
Heero se aproximou dele por trás, puxando-o pela cintura e com a outra mão, afastou a trança de Duo e, após ele ficar com o pescoço bem àmostra, o beija. Duo arrepiou-se, e seu sorriso se alargou ainda mais, o beijo de Heero foi até o pé de seu ouvido, o que o excitou muito.  
  
___ É que você é totalmente inconseqüente, Duo. Ou nós subimos agora, ou vão começar a nos procurar.  
  
Duo se virou, e seus lábios quase se tocaram.  
  
___ Ai, tá bom, Hee-chan, vamos._ Heero fez menção de sair, mas o americano o impediu e completou, quase sussurrando_ Mas não antes do último beijo.  
  
Tão sensual fora o pedido que Heero não pôde resistir. Acabou beijando sua boca carnuda, com tanto desejo que até esquecera por um momento da pressa.  
  
E do lado de fora, Relena via tudo" (fim do mini flashback)  
  
O lençol ela agora usava para limpar os olhos tomados por lágrimas. O choque que tivera não era nem pelo fato de ela ter visto dois meninos... juntos, daquele jeito. Mas um deles era Heero...  
  
Como absorver isso? Justo ele, o soldado perfeito... isso seria um escândalo de escala incomensurável, caso se tornasse público o fato. Seria uma vingança digna, mas não a que ela queria. Atingiria aos dois pilotos. Mas Relena não queria ver seu soldado sofrer. Seria humilhação demais, e seria terrível demais. Seu soldado ia acabar cedendo às pressões e podia tomar atitudes que para ele não eram nada difíceis.  
  
Em compensação...  
  
Alguém com certeza iria sofrer tudo isso. E apesar de não ter ainda um plano, sua vontade era tão grande que não ia demorar muito para que sua vongança viesse à tona.  
  
  
  
*************  
  
Um silêncio enorme já tomava a mansão.  
  
Isso incomodava. Até o deixava com medo. Mas era um medo diferente, medo da solidão. Sempre que ficava sozinho, aquela angústia vinha lhe atacar.  
  
Naquele quarto enorme, naquela cama enorme. King-size. A cama onde tudo havia acontecido. A cama do apartamento secreto.  
  
Todos estranharam quando foi entregue na mansão. Com toda a razão; sua atual cama não tinha problema algum, não havia motivos para substituí-la. Mal sabiam eles que isso era apenas o início do "problema" já comentado de Zechs.  
  
E mais uma vez ele se perguntava se não havia sido melhor deixar essa cama onde estava. Longe. Talvez até destruí-la ou queimá-la! Não era do seu feitio ficar se arrependendo de suas atitudes, mas isso era o que mais vinha acontecendo.  
  
Quantas lembranças o invadiam.  
  
Deitado e com as mãos sustentando a cabeça no travesseiro. Mirando o teto alto, e fazendo deste um telão, onde seus pensamentos eram refletidos, e aos seus olhos permitindo assistí-los. Concentrado. Ele não queria, mas era quase incontrolável lembrar. Era incontrolável, na verdade. Mas ele sempre acabava se desconcentrando e se condenando por ter voltado a lembrar. E logo depois lembrava de novo.  
  
Isso teve se repetido por semanas. E ele já se perguntava, novamente, se não seria melhor voltar á OZ. Poderia assim distrair a mente. Seria bom. Seria útil. O ajudaria, inclusive. É isso, claro! Tudo seria mais fácil como Primeiro Comandante! Até para revê-lo... e outra pergunta: seria mesmo melhor revê-lo?  
  
Tantas eram as perguntas sem resposta! Tantos eram os arrependimentos! Talvez isso fosse fruto de uma mente desocupada, que sem ter o que pensar, pensava demais.  
  
Definitivamente ele precisava voltar à ativa.  
  
A esperança veio com a tal decisão. Insistente. Zechs quis impedir sua volta mas não conseguiu. Droga! Corria sério risco de se enganar outra vez! Mas como impedir um sentimento tão forte e cheio de vida... tudo bem, ele já se enganara uma vez, outra mais outra menos já não importava. O amor não permite tristezas. Apenas as traz, mas não as deixa ficar. Bem paradoxamente. Mas é isso que o amor é: um paradoxo, uma antítese... uma mistura explosiva. E que sempre explodia! E sempre machucava...  
  
O dia da "explosão" ele lembrava claramente.  
  
(mini flashback) "Que reunião mais conveniente. Relena parecia ter lido seus pensamentos. A única coisa estranha era o motivo da tal. Mas talvez Relena também teria estranhado quando ele concordou tão facilmente em deixá-la fazer a festinha, com tanta gente que viria. Porém ela jamais desconfiaria de suas verdadeiras intenções. Mas talvez também ela mesma não estaria falando a verdade quando disse que tudo aquilo seria apenas uma reunião de amigos. Ele sempre soube das suas intenções para/com Heero, e as outras pessoas seriam apenas para disfarçar. Mas enfim... seria até bom...  
  
Apesar de não querer ficar naquela 'confraternização', Zechs se mostrou presente quando os cinco pilotos chegaram. O salão de festas estava muito bem arrumado. Mas Relena fizera questão de deixar tudo o mais "simples" possível, afinal aquilo não era uma reunião de negócios.  
  
Sua irmã logo que os recebeu levou-os para onde estavam todos os outros convidados. Zechs não estava ali naquele momento, mas logo apareceu. E não se conteve em admirar Duo, bem discretamente. Era muito engraçado o jeito como ele ficava reparando em tudo, mexendo em tudo, até quase derrubou um vaso de porcelana indiana. Ele ria, conversava, comia doces e mais doces, às vezes ia para a sacada ohar a bela noite, depois voltava. Até agora não dera bandeira em nada. Nem com ele, e nem com Heero, estranhamente. Não era isso que ele esperava. Achou que os dois ficariam grudados a festa inteira. Quer dizer, até o ponto onde não desconfiassem, claro.  
  
Num momento da festa ele ficou estranho. Inquieto. Sempre olhando à sua volta, não parando um minuto sequer num lugar só, mas não como sempre: ele parecia procurar alguma coisa.  
  
Zechs foi até um dos garçons e pegou uma taça de champagne. Depois foi até a enorme mesa onde estavam servidos aperitivos e tira-gostos de todos os tipos. Enquanto escolhia um, sentiu uma energia extremamente positiva ao seu lado. Era Duo. Não pôde deixar de sorrir ao notar que ele o estava procurando, por isso ficou tão inquieto.  
  
___ Aquele vaso que você quase quebrou é valiosíssimo sabia?_ disse ele em tom de zombaria, fingindo uma bronca.  
  
Duo o olhou sorrindo, com um dos salgados que tinha pêgo na mão.  
  
___ Você estava aqui o tempo todo me olhando..._ disse ele 'descobrindo a América'  
  
___ Ah, quando eu disse ontem que você era convencido eu estava totalmente certo... o que te leva a crer que eu estava te olhando?  
  
___ Eu sei que estava. Vai negar?  
  
Zechs fica sem-graça e sorri. Duo também sorri, triunfante. O loiro agora era quem estava inquieto por não saber como dizer o que tinha vontade.  
  
___ O que foi?_ o americano perguntou percebendo a agitação.  
  
___ É..._ ele ficou hesitante_ na verdade, eu estava pensando em te perguntar se... se você, assim... sentiu... sentiu saudades de ontem.  
  
Duo ficou felicíssimo ao ouvir isso, mas não demonstrou.  
  
___ Você sentiu?  
  
Zechs o olhou encabulado. Corou.  
  
___ ... é... sim, senti.  
  
___ Eu também._ Duo disse sem emoção nenhuma, o que fez Zechs duvidar. Mas não contestou.  
  
O clima pesou, e ambos ficaram sem ação. Neste espaço de tempo, Duo, observando as pessoas, notou que Heero o olhava fulminantemente. Ficou nervoso, e Zechs logo percebeu isso, e o por quê disso.  
  
___ Vai, antes que ele venha te puxar pelos cabelos._ o loiro disse com raiva na voz, com raiva... de Heero.  
  
Duo ia responder, mas não encontrou palavras e achou melhor sair sem dizer nada.  
  
Zechs ficou triste, se virou para pegar outro tira-gosto, e logo ao voltar à sua posição original, não viu mais os dois pilotos. Imediatamente saiu para procurá-los. Foi até a sacada e observou o enorme terreno da mansão. A sacada ficava logo acima da porta de entrada da casa, e, olhando para baixo, ele viu os dois saindo por ela. Ia descer também, mas antes esperou para ver até onde eles iriam, e assim que os viu indo à lateral da casa, onde não havia ninguém, desceu.  
  
Muito rapidamente ele chegou no jardim de seu casarão. Dirigiu-se sorrateiramente até onde viu os pilotos se esconderem. Chegou até a esquina da casa, que era cercada por arbustos coníferos, e ouviu as vozes. Por entre um desses arbustos, ele ficou observando-os.  
  
___ Eu não posso virar as costas pra você, não é mesmo, Duo Maxwell.  
  
___ Você tem é uma imaginação fértil, isso sim.  
  
___ Ah, claro. O pior de tudo é com quem você estava se engraçando...  
  
___... me engraçando??! Você está maluco?! Eu me engraçando com Zechs Merquise?? Primeiro: eu não sou de ficar me engraçando com ninguém. Segundo: Zechs Merquise??!_ pausa_ Só você mesmo, Heero._ nega ele indignado.  
  
___ Que garantia eu tenho?... Você não vai me convencer com isso.  
  
___ Ah é..._ um sorriso malicioso lhe surge_ ... e com o que eu lhe convenceria...?  
  
Heero responde apenas com um olhar sugestivo. Duo então se aproxima, leva uma mão à nuca do outro piloto, e a outra mão ocupou-se de explorar o corpo dele.  
  
___ Será que serve um beijo?  
  
___ Um beijo?_ Heero sorri levemente.  
  
Duo o aproximou pela nuca e o beijou profundamente. Logo o outro piloto se entregou ao beijo e às carícias de seu amado.  
  
Zechs que assistia a tudo não agüentou mais ver nada. Totalmente perturbado ele voltou para dentro da casa, passou como um furacão raivoso por todos, entrou em seu quarto batendo a porta e se jogou na cama. Explodiu." (fim do mini flashback)  
  
Engraçado... amor... ele estava até agora pensando na palavra amor?  
  
Então ele finalmente havia admitido? Finalmente!!! Pelo menos agora seria muito mais fácil lidar com todo o problema, já que ele admitiu que amava aquela garoto. Forte isso, né? Estranho de se ouvir dizer. Mas a verade às vezes é assim, meio dura. Ele amava. Amava...  
  
... amava, e como isso era ruim. Lembram-se, de quando tudo aconteceu naquele dia, há um mês e meio atrás, quando ele foi para aquela discoteca, onde logo depois Duo chegou? Então vocês devem se lembrar de quais eram suas intenções: compromisso jamais, ele queria sexo de uma noite, apenas isso. Que ironia... seria cômico, muito cômico, se não fosse trágico, muito trágico. E ele acabou querendo compromisso... bem, não era bem isso, compromisso em si. Mas ele queria poder ter o que Heero tinha: a cumplicidade de Duo. E principalmente, o que mais pesava, o que mais machucava: ele tinha o amor de Duo. Isso ficou muito claro quando viu o americano tentando convencer o outro de que não o estava traindo. E aquele beijo... Que ódio lhe subia ao lembrar daquele beijo.  
  
Certeza ele não tinha. Mas vontade lhe sobrava no coração. Cometeria um pecado dos grandes, mas valia tudo para ter aquele garoto para si. Claro que não era tão simples assim. Duo sofreria um bocado também com o castigo daquele que ama, o qual ele não tinha ainda definido, mas pelo menos ele não teria concorrência.  
  
Ótimo. Não via a hora de agir.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Comentários da autora: Acho q vou ter q pagar direitos autorais á Globo pelos mini-flashbacks... 0^^ Mas enfim, esse capítulo foi feito para justamente explicar o que os levou a pensar em vingança. E as vinganças, eu me refiro à elas como os 'erros', entenderam? Ah, e além disso, fiz muitos comentários á respeito de quando Zechs e Duo 'ficaram' (a-hem ¬¬"), e isto, pra quem não sabe, é da fic "As Mesmas Vontades", ok? Qualquer coisa, leiam- na ^__^! Bom, só isso por enquanto! Bye! 


	4. O outro lado da moeda

Capítulo 3- O outro lado da moeda  
  
A noite estava agitada. No quarto onde dormiam os dois pilotos, Heero e Duo, um barulho tirou o primeiro de seu sono não muito profundo. Logo depois, uma voz o acordou de vez.  
  
___ Geez...  
  
Heero virou-se para o lado da cama do americano. Não havia ninguém nela! Ele levantou-se assustado mas logo notou o que tinha acontecido. Duo estava no chão, do outro lado com a mão na cabeça, massageando-a.  
  
___ Você caiu da cama?  
  
___ Não. Eu resolvi dormir no chão porque tá mais fresquinho._ mesmo no escuro, Heero percebeu o olhar sarcástico dele.  
  
___ Pesadelo?_ o japonês perguntou ignorando o comentário feito antes.  
  
___ Ai... mais ou menos..._ respondeu ele se levantando e sentando-se na cama._ Na verdade foi um sonho agitado, e eu acho que me mexi além da conta aqui em cima.  
  
___ Sobre o que era?  
  
___ Não me lembro muito bem... pra falar a verdade, eu só me lembro do que estava sentindo..._ ele se encostou na cabiceira da cama, olhando Heero curioso do outro lado_ ... eu só sei que estava com muito medo. Havia alguém nos ameaçando com algo, na verdade eram mais de uma pessoa, e eu estava com medo por mim, e por você.  
  
Heero não conseguiu disfarçar o sorriso que lhe veio ao ouvir isso. Duo também sorriu.  
  
___ Ah, que bobagem._ disse ele próprio sobre seu sonho.  
  
O piloto do Wing apenas concordou com o olhar e se deitou de novo, virando para a parede.  
  
___ Então não caia da cama de novo. E se cair, faça o favor de não me acordar.  
  
Duo continuou sentado, pensando.  
  
Ele levantou da cama, e silenciosamente foi até Heero, ajoelhando-se ao seu lado e sussurrando-lhe no ouvido:  
  
___ Ah... já vai dormir...?  
  
Heero pensou em fingir não ter escutado, mas não conseguiu. Virou-se para o americano sorridente, e ficou olhando-o como quem pergunta "O que você quer?".  
  
___ Você sabe o que eu quero._ Duo respondeu aoseus olhos.  
  
___ Duo..._ Heero grunhiu com uma careta_ ... eu nem sei que horas devem ser agora, mas sei que não é hora disso.  
  
___ Ah!_ Duo bateu na cama fazendo birra._ Você nunca faz nada que eu quero!  
  
___ Olha... pára de malcriação senão eu vou te bater!_ Heero entrou no clima e deixou Duo mais nervoso do que estava.  
  
___ Ah, quer saber?!_ ele se levantou de onde estava e foi pra sua cama_ Da próxima vez quem não vai querer será eu! Ou seja, não vai ter próxima vez!!  
  
Heero riu enquanto viu o americano se enfiar debaixo do lençol e do cobertor.  
  
O resto da noite foi tranqüila, e os dois dormiram, enfim.  
  
O sol já iluminava parcialmente o quarto, deixando a cama de Duo metade clara metade escura. A metade clara era justamente da cintura pra cima.  
  
Relutante, Duo se virava e desvirava inúmeras vezes até não agüentar mais. Tirou as cobertas de cima do seu rosto e ficou lá, imóvel, tentando acostumar seus olhos à clareza. Olhou para o lado; como previsto, Heero já não estava mais lá. Continuou olhando o teto, e acabou milagrosamente caindo no sono de novo.  
  
"___ Por que você está fazendo isso?  
  
A pessoa que estava em sua frente, com o cano de uma arma apontada para o centro de sua cabeça, não aparecia. Ele não sabia quem era. A pessoa respondeu, cada vez mais o pressionando, e ele cada vez mais tentando se afastar:  
  
___ Você não vai tirá-lo de mim. Você não vai porque eu não vou deixar! Olhe para ele de novo, pela última vez, e saiba que ele vai ser meu!!  
  
Não havia mais pra onde escapar: estava preso contra uma parede, com a pessoa bem à sua frente, e aquela arma quase prensada contra sua testa. Fez o que ela mandou; olhou para ele, que estava á alguns metros de distância, preso e amordaçado. Percebeu o seu pânico, e acabou ficando em pânico também.  
  
___ Eu não sei quem você é, mas sei que você é alguém covarde que nem sequer tem coragem de mostrar o rosto! E deve ser também muito inferior á mim, já que precisa me matar para ficar com Heero! Pois saiba que nem me matando você terá o que quer! Nós estaremos juntos nem que eu esteja morto! Você não vai ter o que quer!  
  
A pessoa encostou a arma em sua testa, e a desengatilhou.  
  
___ Bom, você não estará aqui pra saber...  
  
Duo não pôde sequer olhar para Heero de novo; o gatilho foi puxado. Mas do outro lado estava um Heero que não agüentou ver sua mais preciosa jóia ser quebrada. Num grito abafado pela mordaça, ele ainda tentou impedir:  
  
___ Duo!!! Duo!!! Não... não Duo.... não!"  
  
___ Veja se não é o cúmulo do egocentrismo... ele tem um pesadelo e grita pelo próprio nome...  
  
Heero e Trowa estavam parados ao lado da cama onde o americano ofegava de olhos arregalados.  
  
  
  
**************  
  
  
  
Na cozinha da casa, os cinco pilotos estavam sentados ao redor da mesa central tomando café-da-manhã. Não passavam das dez horas.  
  
___ O seu pesadelo não me é estranho... é incrível como parece que eu já vivi tudo isso que você descreveu.  
  
___ Impossível, Heero. Foi só um sonho.  
  
___ Você devia parar de achar que seus sonhos, ou pesadelos, não significam nada._ comentou Quatre, sentado de frente ao piloto da Deathscythe.  
  
Heero se levantou e subiu. Os outros continuaram comendo e discutindo sobre o pesadelo de Duo.  
  
___ Ah, Quatre, o que é que isso poderia significar??  
  
___ Eu é que vou saber?! Mas com certeza você deve saber da onde foi que seu subconsciente tirou isso.  
  
___ Pois eu não faço a mínima idéia.  
  
Um silêncio surgiu, quando Duo continuou:  
  
___ Ah, mas que coisa chata, esse sonho não tem nada haver...  
  
___ Duo!_ Heero interrompeu voltando agitado à cozinha. Todos o olharam, e ele voltou ao lugar de onde havia saído há pouco na mesa.  
  
___ Credo, o que foi?!  
  
___ Olha só: o lugar onde nós estávamos era um lugar escuro, com uma escada ao fundo e no topo dela havia uma porta. Era enorme, e tinha uma janela bem grande e bem no alto, na parede paralela à escada. Ao fundo tinha muitas coisas empilhadas, e o lugar provavelmente cheirava a pó, ou mofo. Tinha também...  
  
___ ... espera aí._ dessa vez Duo o interrompeu_ Se cheira a pó eu não sei, mas como é que você sabe de tudo isso? Eu não falei nada!  
  
Heero não hesitou em responder:  
  
___ Eu conheço este lugar.  
  
___ Conhece??!_ todos os pilotos indagaram juntos.  
  
___ Conheço. Fica na mansão dos Peacecraft. É um antigo depósito subterrâneo que antes servia para armamento, quando ainda existia o Reino de Sanc, e hoje deve servir como um porão.  
  
Todos estavam boquiabertos. Duo mal conseguia falar.  
  
___ Como... mas, como você...  
  
___ Eu já estive lá.  
  
___ Você já esteve lá? Quando foi isso?_ perguntou Trowa, intrigado.  
  
___ Uma vez fui preso em missão. Vocês devem lembrar. Demorou quase um mês para que...  
  
___ ... para que eu o achasse..._ completou Wufei_ ... é, tem razão... mas eu não cheguei a descer neste porão. Treize foi quem mandou buscá-lo, e na verdade eu nem sabia de sua existência.  
  
___ Foi isso mesmo._ afirmou Heero.  
  
___ Tá, mas e daí?! Por que eu sonhei com isso??  
  
Ninguém respondeu imediatamente.  
  
___ Ontem à noite, no primeiro pesadelo você disse que não lembrava direito do sonho, só do que sentia. E disse também que nós estávamos sendo ameaçados por alguém, na verade mais de uma pessoa._ Heero olhou sugestivamente para Duo.  
  
___ Vem aqui um pouquinho._ disse Duo se levantando e saindo da cozinha. Heero fez o mesmo e o seguiu. Os dois subiram as escadas e pararam. Duo começou.  
  
___Eu acho que entendi mais ou menos o que você quis dizer: uma das pessoas do meu sonho era Relena._ Heero concordou com a cabeça_ Mas e as outras?  
  
___ As outras eu não sei. Mas acho que seu sonho tem haver com o que aconteceu ontem no Instituto. Ela deve ter nos visto.  
  
___ Não acredito...  
  
___ Quando saímos da sala ela estava voltando pra lá. Ninguém sabe se ela não tinha antes parado para nos espionar. E depois, como você explica o ataque de choro que ela teve?  
  
___ Você acha que ela seria capaz de nos fazer alguma coisa?  
  
Heero hesitou em responder, pensativo.  
  
___ Não sei... mas não creio que consiga, caso tente. Ela teria que ser muito esperta...  
  
Repentinamente os dois ouvem um barulhinho irritante começar a tocar. Vinha do quarto de Heero.  
  
___ Meu lap-top. O que será?_ disse ele indo ao seu quarto. Duo o acompanhou.  
  
Ao lá chegarem, notaram um aviso no desktop indicando uma nova mensagem que acabara de chegar. Heero logo sentou-se em frente ao aparelho e abriu sem demora a mensagem. Duo assim que viu do que se tratava comentou:  
  
___ Lá vamos nós de novo... estava tão bom...  
  
___ Aceito?_ perguntou o piloto japonês após terminar de ler.  
  
___ E fazer o quê? Aceita, né...  
  
___ Ok... so, mission accepted..._ disse ele soletrando a expressão que justamente escrevera. 


	5. Genialidade e revolta

Capítulo 4- Genialidade e revolta  
  
  
  
O primeiro dia de aula após a suspeita dos dois pilotos. E haviam de confessar que era estranho, era diferente, não dava pra encará-la com os mesmos olhos... ela podia querer o mal de qualquer um dos dois, ou mesmo dos dois!  
  
Heero estava mais indiferente que o normal. Duo, mais afastado do que alguém jamais imaginou. E a garota, normal, como sempre foi. Ela sabia disfarçar. No entanto, notou claramente a estranheza dos dois, mas nem pensava na hipótese de ter sido descoberta. Não havia como, mas parece que a sorte não queria ajudá-la...  
  
Hora do intervalo.Relena sequer tirava os olhos de cima dos dois pilotos, mas uma distração apenas bastou para que eles sumissem. Pois ia começar tudo de novo. Pelo menos desta vez ela tinha mais tempo para achá-los... mas, espera aí: por que achá-los? Para ver mais daquela coisa nojenta?! E pior; ainda ficar chorando por causa disso? Parecia idiotice, ela mesma confessava, mas sabia que não agüntaria a curiosidade de vê-los juntos novamente. Maldita curiosidade! Mas enfim, ela foi atrás deles.  
  
Exatamente como o previsto; Duo seguiu a garota que ia apressada ao primeiro andar. Já não havia mais dúvidas; ela sabia. Garota esperta... mas não tanto como ele. Talvez Zechs tinha razão, ele era convencido. Mas não à toa! Oras, fora ele quem sonhara com a ameaça de Relena, e ele agora quem tivera a idéia de fazer com que ela os procurasse, e assim saberiam se ela descobrira ou não. Era ou não um gênio? Ah, ela estava chegando àquela sala do primeiro andar...  
  
"Impaciência... impaciência.... impaciên... oops! Ela já está aqui.... aja naturalmente, Heero.... nada de olhar para a porta... se ela descobrir que isso é uma armadilha já era! E além de tudo vai ter que agüentar um americano gritando na sua orelha... aliás cadê ele...? Se ele a seguiu já devia estar aqui... era só o que me faltava: ele ter esquecido! Se ele esqueceu eu... opa, uma voz..."  
  
___ Relena, por acaso você viu o Heero por aí?  
  
A garota quis morrer nesse exato momento ao ouvir a voz de Duo atrás de si. Ficou branca como um fantasma, de susto e de vergonha. E agora...  
  
___ O Heero... é, ele..._ ela se virou lentamente para o garoto, mas este se adiantou em escancarar a porta já entreaberta, e entrar.  
  
___ Olha! Ele está aqui! Que coisa, não? Como você adivinhou, Relena?_ o americano no auge do cinismo, perguntou à menina.  
  
Heero estava à beira de um ataque de nervos. Mas tentou disfarçar; diante da naturalidade de Duo ela poderia desconfiar de que algo estava errado. Porém a garota não teve tempo nem de pensar em desconfiar de alguma coisa. Estava simplesmente constrangida demais para isso. Não sabia o que fazer, ou dizer, diante dos dois. A única maneira de escapar que achou, o fez prontamente: olhou para o relógio, e gaguejou:  
  
___ Puxa, o..., o intervalo já está quase... é... quase acabando, e eu, eu nem comi ainda... é, deixe-me ir..._ mal terminou de falar já saiu em disparada.  
  
___ Relena?_ numa última representação, Duo a chamou. Foi até a porta, mas a garota já desaparecera de sua vista. Foi só virar pra dentro de novo e sua gargalhada não tardou.  
  
Heero, que se levantara assim que Duo chegou, agora sentou-se, num profundo suspiro aliviado. Estava tão tenso que só agora percebera que Duo ria insanamente. E só agora percebera que o plano mirabolante mas nem tanto tinha dado certo. A única coisa que ele só veio a descobrir mais tarde, foi a confusão em que eles se meteram...  
  
  
  
*************  
  
Ela preferiu não pensar nisso até o final da aula. Se pensasse iria dar muita bandeira, porque ficaria visivelmaente abalada. Mas depois, no carro, voltando para a casa, não deu pra segurar a vergonha de ter sido pêga espionando Heero. Meu Deus.... desejou ser uma ema e enfiar a cabeça num buraco quando Duo a viu. Mas, apesar de todo o embaraço, ela ainda queria saber o que seu piloto estava fazendo naquela sala de novo, mas dessa vez sozinho. Será que ele estava esperando o americano? Poderia ser, já que ele estava procurando-o.  
  
E nem se passava pela cabeça dela que tudo fosse uma armação. Na verdade, ela ficou muito confusa, a única coisa que tinha certeza era de que tinha passado o maior vexame de sua vida. Além disso, e se eles desconfiassem? E se seu plano tivesse dado errado por causa desse deslize? Maldita curiosidade! Nunca mais seguiria essa maldita! Podia ter colocado tudo a perder!  
  
Ao chegar na mansão, descobriu-se sozinha, e descobriu também que seu irmão estava na OZ novamente. Que coisa... logo ele que antes estava tão empolgado com a folga. Bom, de qualquer jeito, o que adiantaria ele estar em casa, não é mesmo... Então ela aproveitaria o tempo para reformular o plano, e pensar no modo mais rápido para botá-lo em prática. E agora teria que ter cuidado redobrado, porque mais suspeitas poderiam resultar mal... Heero poderia nunca mais querer olhar em seu rosto novamente! Argh! Que coisa horrível!!  
  
Só que mais horrível ainda era a angústia que sentia, maior agora depois do acontecido. Talvez... talvez ela nem conseguisse reformular o plano... mas era preciso... ou não? Ah, era justamente esse o motivo de ela não saber se refaria ou não sua tática: a confusão de seus pensamentos. Seus sentimentos também. Isso já está ficando repetitivo, não? Muito! Mas fazer o que? É isso, e não se descute! Não se descute de que todos estavam confusos, alterados e malucos! Relena não sabia que não era a única neste estado. E para ela, sua atual condição era apenas de 'confusa', pois alterada ela jamais admitiria estar, e maluca então! Imagine, huh.... mas estava. E quer saber? Melhor mesmo é sair logo dessa mesmice. Ela refaria sim o plano, não tenham dúvidas disso. E, modéstia à parte, o outro capítulo estará bem melhor. Estou de saco cheio desta Relena... eu nunca gostei dela! O próximo capítulo tratará de Zechs, que mesmo estando confuso, alterado ou maluco, é sem dúvida nenhuma melhor que a irmã!!! 


End file.
